


Snack World: Hungry for adventure!

by kyodragboar



Category: Dofus: Aux trésors de Kérubim | Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim, Snack World (Video Game), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adventure, Casual Fantasy World, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: A mystery Feline with the luck of a god on his side. A wolf with a big appetite and his no-nonsense lizard sorcerer boyfriend, along with a young happy-go-lucky boy and his team of ragtag adventurers (Plus one goblin) Set out on quest after quest of punny, gut-busting adventures!Hope you're hungry!
Relationships: toffee/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Snack World: Hungry for adventure!

"So...This is the place, huh?" A white, stout feline said sitting a bag full of provisions to the side, he was wearing a green scarf around his neck, along with his pair of lucky dice, he wore a pair of trousers that fitted his small but still buff size. He looked forward towards his destiny, a large kingdom in the distance. "Tutti-Fruiti, At last." The cat said sighing. "This is it, my first day as an official Dungeon Crawler! Kerub Crispin you lucky kitty."

He laughed proudly, as he did. He slowly calmed down, Looking out from his standing point and feeling the breeze in his fur. Unaware that the cliff beneath him was slowly breaking apart, he then picked up the large knapsack and swung it onto his back. 

That was enough to cause the cliff to break apart. Sending the cat screaming down the side of the cliff face. As he fell, the bag he was wearing connected with some stone boulders, causing him to forward summersault, spinning wildly and still yelling. He bounced several times before rolling along the road, through the front gates of Tutti Fruiti and passed a very traumatized guard who would be consulting his therapist about the near-death experience he just had now...

* * *

The large, broad shoulder red-furred wolf looked at the invitation from the king. He looked around the Cafe that was decorated similarly to a tavern. He looked at his boyfriend, Toffee. A lizard decked out in a black jacket and jeans, His long black hair trailing down his serpent neck. "Our Third is going to be late, We're going to miss our meeting with the king." The wolf said groaning, He reached into his blue jeans, which paired together with his vest and goggles. And pulled out his Pixi-pod, Tapping the screen and checking the time.

"Be Patient, Wolfit." Toffee said sitting closer to the canine. "Should I order anything? You know you get upset easily when not fed..."

Wolfit growled before sighing. "Thanks, Love...I'm glad we're starting our new life off like this." The wolf then nuzzled the lizard affectionately. 

"You sure you want to do this? Dungeon Crawling can be dangerous..." Wolfit said to the lizard, who chuckled.

"I'm sure we can handle anything that comes our way, and besides..." Toffee said before grabbing his Pixi-pod and showing off the small, weapon-like keychains hanging off it. "As long as we have our **Jaras.** We have nothing to fear."

Jaras are special weapons and equipment that could be shrunk down for easier carrying, and then regrow at a moment's notice, they were a Dungeon Crawlers tools of the trade so to speak.

It was then the wolf got fed up with waiting. "Where in the world is that **Kerub Crispin!"**

And, as if on cue. Screaming was heard outside the cafe before a white and brown ball rolled through the front doors, causing many patrons to run to the sides. The bag was then caught on a loose floorboard before the feline was flung right into a chair at the cafe counter. Causing the barista to throw a bottle of juice up into the air by mistake, Before it landed firmly into the white cat's hand.

The white cat looked around confused before a grin slowly spread onto his face and uncorked the bottle of juice and took a big swig of it. "Not bad juice! Thanks for the drink, after that spin, I needed it!" The short feline then turned to the barista. "Just put it on Kerub Crispin's tab."

"White cat, Has remarkable luck. The name is Kerub. I believe we found our third dungeon crawler for our team." Toffee said before getting up to wave to the cat, Who notice the gesture. 

"Oh, Hey!" Kerub said noticing the two approaching him. "Are you two by any chance my team of Dungeon Crawlers I've been paired up with?" This cause the two to look at one another.

"How did you know?" Toffee asked crooking his head.

"Lucky Guess." Was all Kerub said as he took a drink.

In actuality, Kerub was actually extremely lucky, ever since he was young. He was gifted with incredible feats of pure luck. Sometimes bad, Or sometimes amazing...Usually by accident. In order to increase his odds of success he had been training diligently in order to adapt to the hand he was dealt with, Whatever Kerub was stuck at a decision, He would rely on his treasured lucky dice, The only thing he had when he was dropped off at the orphanage. 

"Well, Lucky or not. We're going to be late to receive our Dungeon Crawler licenses." Wolfit said showing the two his Pix-e Pod's time. "We better get going."

"Oh, Right! Of course." Kerub said jumping off the stool to follow the two. "I also heard that the King has a daughter?"

"Yeah, Princess Melonia, She's pretty famous in real life and on Pix-e Media." Toffee said looking at his Gray Pix-e.

"I bet like all Princesses, She's smart, Kind and always put others wellbeing before her own," Kerub replied as he and the group left the cafe. "Just a lucky guess."

* * *

Remember When I said Kerub was a lucky one most of the time? Well... Not this time however when his lucky guess turned out a little...Untrue.

"Daddy, When Is the Purple Eye going to be here?" The teenage dark redhead said to the short ball king, patting his head like a drum. "You know I need it to get that like millage!"

The three adventures just stood there as they watched the scene. "This...Is a princess?" Toffee asked seeing the princess's obvious spoiled behavior.

"There, There. Sweetheart. Chup and his friends just left a few minutes ago..." The king said before looking at the three. "I suppose you wondering what is happening at the moment? You see, My daughter has recently been illed by the classic case of FOMO."

"Fomo?" Kerub asked the two beside him.

"Fear of missing out." Wolfit answered, causing the cat to nod. "Basically, Our sweet princess saw something was trending right now and wants in."

"I see..." Kerub inquired. "And the object that our Princess is pining for?"

"Like, This super totes rare item called the Purple Eye." Melonia pulled out her pink Pix-e Pod to show a picture of a purple gemstone. "It's like...All the rage now."

"A Purple Eye...?" Toffee said thinking. "But the closest place to get one is in..."

"The Gorgonzola Ruins. Yes." The king finished for the lizard. "Which is guarded by a hideous snake, Known as Madusa. I sent a party of adventurers out to retrieve it. But, Well..."

"You want to send out an additional party to rescue them in case they bite it?" Kerub asked the king who nodded. 

"I also Dispatched a group of the castle guard led by my trusted Captain Mango." The king continued, just as the doors to the throne room opened, followed by footsteps. "Ah, Here he comes now."

"Your majesty! I bring a report!" The captain said as he ran towards the throne. "It's Madusa she's-" But just as he was about to finish, His body began to grow stiff before...

*THUD!* 

The poor captain turned into a statue mid-run and crashed into the floor, laying on his side, frozen mid-run.

"Meowza! He turned to stone!" Kerub exclaimed seeing the scene.

"I heard that Madusa's petrifying powers were potent...He must have caught a glimpse of Madusa's Light...It must've been building it within him till this moment..." Toffee said looking at the statue that was poor Mango. "He'll be fine, the petrification should wear off in a few minutes...

"Daddy, I want it, I want it!" Melonia said patting her Father's head like a drum.

"Boys, She has spoken! Go to the Gorgonzola Ruins and retrieve the Purple Eye! Succeed and I shall sponsor your dungeon crawling services." The King proclaims.

Wolfit and Toffee nodded while Kerub was sitting up Mango. "You know...If he doesn't turn back, He would make a fine hat rack." Kerub joked, earning a backhead slap from Toffee. "Ow!" He cried out rubbing the back of his head.

And so, That was their mission, To retrieve the Purple Eye from the horrid Madusa. And assist the previous Crawler Party If they run into them...

**To Be continued...**


End file.
